Poison & Wine
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: "I don't love you but I always will." After Quinn's accident, her long lost twin comes back to town.
1. Charlie

**Poison & Wine  
**

Kurt Hummel/male!Charlie Fabray

Set after On My Way but before Big Brother

* * *

One  
Charlie

"Broken hymen of your highness I'm left back"

Heart Shaped Box

Nirvana

* * *

Rachel Berry sat in the waiting room of Lima General Hospital, her white wedding dress bunched up from the small space between her, her former(?), soon-to-be(?) husband/boyfriend, her best friend and his boyfriend and a worried Judy Fabray. All of New Directions and the adults who has been there to witness the once to be wedding were crowded in the waiting room. Many of the girls were crestfallen and Kurt looked like he was going to be sick. While others thought he didn't know Quinn until after the whole baby-gate fiasco, he had known the blonde longer. And the reasons behind that were ones he hoped wouldn't walk through those doors.

"Fabray?"

Everyone's head snapped up and they saw a nurse standing there in the doorway. Judy arose with a worried expression.

"Is my daughter alright?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure yet. However, there's a young man waiting outside for you." The nurse said. Kurt felt his heart tighten in his chest.

Judy rushed out the room and Kurt tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He shut his eyes and felt his hands ball into firsts. He wasn't there. He couldn't there. He had promised to never come back to Lima.

He shot up and excused himself, stating that he needed air. He brushed past Judy and tried to ignore the young man sitting next to her. He rushed out towards his baby and opened the passenger seat. Opening the glove compartment, he fished around until he found just what he was looking for. The objects lodged in his hand, he shut the door and walked back towards the entrance of the hospital. The seventeen year old leaned against the railing and opened his hand, looking down at the contents in him palm.

A box of menthol cigarettes and a zippo lighter that was two years old. The lighter was silver with an engravement on it. He ran his fingers along the edgings and shut his eyes. The message was a reference.

_Never forget. Oct. 3rd - The Mockingjay _

Sighing, the young countertenor pulled out a cigarette, let it hang between his lips and lit it. Taking deep drags and exhaling as he lit the cancer stick, the boy blow out a large puff of smoke, still tasting the bitter hint of mint on his tongue. Nicotine greeted him like an old friend, buzzing in his system almost as well as alcohol.

Or cocaine.

The young boy smirked softly but shook his head.

Those times were done.

He wouldn't go back to the days when he would lay around and just let life pass him by. That summer was gone, that brief month and a half was gone. He had no love for him anymore. His heart had been given up before he even started school his freshman year of high school.

But sometimes he wished he could be that boy again. He could be who he really was.

Smart, cunning, manipulative and using sex as a means to an end.

Of course, that one was only used for people who he wanted.

"If you wanna get into NYADA, I'd suggest you put of the smoke hazard before you damage your vocals babe."

Kurt almost snapped his cigarette in half. "Don't call me that you shit faced fuck," he sneered at the approached figure. And hot damn did it do a number on him. Like it always did.

He looked thinner but still has a body the younger of the two would ravish in a heartbeat. His blonde hair was dirty and curly while his face was sweaty. He wore a black hooded sweater, black jeans and high rise converses. His eyes were what caused him to almost feel pure remorse for him. Bags were under his eyes, making those dark brown irises pop out more.

"You look like shit," Kurt said.

The blonde smiled, "Thanks babe."

"I'm not your babe anymore, Charlie."

"You'll always be my babe, just like I'll always be your first." Charlie smiled and leaned in, taking the look of shock and raw lust radiating in the glasz eyes that haunted his dreams. He ran a finger along Kurt's jaw structure and inhaled the smell of cigarette smoke and pulled the object for Kurt's mouth and stomped it out on the ground while ignoring the younger boy's protests. "I want to have an education Kurt. Not fuck up like I did."

"Oh of course," acid fired off his tongue as Kurt spoke, "You dropped off the face of the earth and never contacted me again."

"I contacted Lucy. Believe or not, that's how I know she's in there," the blonde gestured towards the hospital. "A nurse called me."

Kurt wanted to cry. He knew he was being cruel but he hated that the boy he was never going to stop feeling what he was supposed to feel for Blaine was contacting his sister. But then again, he would have done the same thing if he had a younger sibling.

"You should go see her, Charlie."

"She isn't awake," the blonde rebuffed. He snatched the lighter from Kurt's hand. "Besides little Mockingjay I'm not leaving you out here. Lucy's told me all about the bullying. I know it's stopped with the football team but the hell am I going to let it happen with the hockey team."

Kurt glared at the slightly older boy. Charlie was Quinn's twin brother. He had dropped out of school in freshman year and disappeared. Because he wanted nothing to do with school, no one knew about him. But Kurt knew him because he was Kurt's first love, first kiss, first _everything_.

Charlie had a love of everything dark. He loved Kurt Cobain, Nirvana, some Seether and Slipknot. He introduced Kurt to a darker side of life, the one were he could be who he really was. They had included Quinn on the side when she was up for rebelling. Kurt had ended up singing a song once and since then, Charlie had been calling him "mockingjay" from the Hunger Games franchise.

"I don't need your help shit face," Kurt scoffed.

Charlie laughed, and it was husky and did things Kurt hated himself for.

"Don't need my help?" he whispered, his breath against Kurt's lips.

"No,"

Charlie just smirked.

* * *

Blaine walked out the elevator and looked around for his boyfriend. He had seen the boy leave but he wasn't answering his text messages or calls. Okay so maybe he was being a it paranoid but he was worried for Kurt.

He found Kurt outside leaning against the railing. A blonde boy the same age as Kurt was looking at him with a smirk played out upon his lips. Kurt looked like he was torn between killing him and fucking him right there. Blaine paused at that. Did Kurt know that boy?

The sound of high heels alerted him and he remembered he was with Rachel when they were looking for Kurt. They were going to tell him that Quinn had woken up. The former Warbler watched as Rachel walked right past him and out towards the two. He followed behind her like a lost puppy being found. The doors opened and he caught the tail end of something the blonde boy said.

"...when we fucked."

Did he...sleep with his boyfriend?

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't wanna hear about your sexual adventures," he scoffed at him and grabbed something from the blonde. It was silver lighter and he couldn't see what was written along the lines. Kurt pocketed the item and turned to them. "Rachel what are you doing outside? You'll dirty your dress!"

"Quinn's awake," the brunette responded. The blonde rushed past them towards the stairs. Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Who was that Kurt? Do you know him?"

"That was Quinn's brother," Kurt replied. "I just met him believe or not. And I hate him."

Blaine didn't think that. If he didn't know any better, those two knew each other longer than twenty-five minutes. Kurt pushed off the railing and walked past them. The curly haired junior stilled.

Kurt smelt like cigarettes.


	2. You're Poison

**Poison & Wine  
**

Kurt Hummel/male!Charlie Fabray

Set after On My Way but before Big Brother

* * *

Two

You're Poison

_"Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine."_

Charlie is pictured as Alex Pettyfer

"Love sought is good. But love unsought is even better."

* * *

It had been a week since Quinn had been released from the hospital. She survived that was the good thing, and while she had to use a wheelchair for a few months, she was going to be fine. Charlie had enrolled and every single Cheerio wanted a piece of him. They were drawn in by his eyes; green-honey like his sister's and his tussle of wavy blonde hair. They also loved his husky voice and charming smile. But they couldn't understand why he was always hanging around Kurt Hummel. They were always together, more than Hummel was with his own boyfriend.

People from Kurt's middle school said it was because they used to fuck. Other said that Hummel was a total badass in junior high, smoking, drinking and even doing drugs. But when he got the middle school, he just stopped. Charlie even showed up for McKinley and Kurt changed into the prissy little fashionista he was. Finn said it wasn't true but then again, he didn't know Kurt in middle school. No one but Charlie Fabray did, according to the rumors in the hallway.

"So what do we know about Charlie?" Santana asked as they all sat the lunch table, minus Kurt, Quinn and Charlie.

"He could be a serial killer," Tina injected.

"You said the same thing about Evans," Santana replied. "I don't know much about him aside from the rumors."

"He's not a serial killer." Everyone turned to see Quinn, who rolled over to them and scoffed at them. "My brother didn't wanna go to high school, so he just left one day."

"Does he really know Kurt?" Artie asked.

"Do you they really have dolphin sex?"

Everyone just sat quietly, letting Brittany's question sink in.

"No Britt," Quinn lied and Santana narrowed her eyes. "Kurt and Charlie just met,"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Rachel asked.

"My brother isn't gay," Quinn stated.

It wasn't a lie. Charlie was bisexual, the only bisexual that ever hurt Kurt. That was why he was so hostile towards bisexuality. Charlie had left and when he did, he had lied and said it was because of a girl. But when he called Quinn a few nights later, he said he loved Kurt and other girls and guys barely stood up to his standards anymore. He still had girlfriends and boyfriend but they weren't his "mockingjay".

"So where are they?"

"I don't know," Quinn lied again.

She knew where they were.

* * *

Kurt locked the boy's bathroom behind them as Charlie pulled him towards the handicap stall. Their bags laid discarded on the floor while their clothes soon followed. Shirts, one black with a Nirvana logo on it, and the other was a white Sleeping with Sirens band tee landed not far from their backpacks. Kurt gasped in pleasure as Charlie sucked at every inch of skin he could reach, leaving bit marks on his above his navel and on both his hipbones. He watched with lust blown eyes as Charlie lowered his zipper with his teeth, unbuttoned his pants with one simple movement and lowered his seeminly painted on black skinnies.

Blaine took forever getting him out of his clothes. Kurt usually had will himself to remain hard with Blaine, because Kurt was so used to having quick fucks, like the one he was about experience, in empty hallways, the backseats of cars and sometimes on teacher's desks during summer school detention.  
He was pulled from his musings when Charlie took him deep in to his mouth. Kurt let out a strangled gasp as the blonde's throat enclosed around his cock, and he remembered, Charlie had no gag reflex. His fingers carded in the blonde's hair.

"Fuck I missed this," he whispered as Charlie hummed around him, sending shivers up his spine. He bucked his hips into his lover's mouth. "Your mouth swallowing my dick while I fuck your face," he grinned and began to thrust his dick deeper down his ex-boyfriend's throat.

Charlie smirked and reached up, grabbing Kurt's hands and released his dick, a thick strand of saliva connecting them together. "No face fucking today babe. I'm gonna simply do what I know you love most," he grinned and ran his tongue up Kurt's shaft. "I'm gonna suck you off and then I'm gonna ride your dick until you cum inside my ass."

Kurt was almost certain he was going to cum them. Charlie sucked his balls, kissing them every once and while, before nipping at them and then taking Kurt's cock back into his mouth. The brunette gasped and grasped his hair and knew he was close. "Ch-Charlie...I'm gonna...fuck I'm gonna..."

Charlie released him with a audible 'pop' and placed Kurt on the toilet lid. He straddled him and in one quick movement, impaled himself with Kurt's member, moaning at the feeling of being filled. For a boy so lanky, Kurt was well endowed and the feeling of his cock in the male Fabray's heat sent them both almost over the edge. The blonde grabbed him by his hair and slammed their lips together as he began fucking himself on his former lover's sex organ. Their tongues danced, breathes merged against each other as Kurt grabbed his hips and began meeting his thrusts.

"Oh yes," Charlie hissed and picked up his pace, causing Kurt to bit his cheek to keep from screaming. He leaned into him, their lips close to touching again. Charlie gasped when Kurt grabbed his cock and began to pump him, trying to finish him off. "Oh god, yes. Shit Kurt, I'm about to cum."

Kurt leaned in, lowering his voice a few octaves, "Cum for me, babe." He whispered into his ear and bit hard at his earlobe. Charlie grabbed the countertenor's hair and arched, his load shoot out to cover both of them. Kurt watched as he shook violently. The glasz eyed boy knew for a fact Charlie was no virgin, he had given up his virginity to a boy in the seventh grade and took a girl's virginity that following night. He did, however, state that sex with Kurt was always mindblowing and worth repeating over and over again.

The sex between them ever fizzled.

Kurt, pulled from his musings as Charlie once again took the reigns, fucking himself again and again, tightened around Kurt's cock and the brown haired diva threw his head back, coming inside the other boy, his body shaking just as violently as Charlie had earlier.

They stayed there, Kurt leaning back against the toilet and Charlie against Kurt before Charlie removed himself and Kurt watched as he reached between his legs and smeared his fingers with Kurt's bodily fluids. Their eyes locked, he licked his fingers clean and moaned while Kurt reached for the toilet paper and wiped away as much as he could. He was about to wipe his chest when Charlie bent down, licking against his own cum and kissed up his chest before their lips touched once more. Kurt didn't know if it was arousing or disgusting that he could taste both his cum and Charlie's on his lips but he let the blonde continue to kiss him.

"I'm glad we did this," Charlie smirked. He winked and then licked his lips. "Maybe we can do it again?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

Charlie grinned and leaned in, kissing him again. "Maybe is a yes in my book, babe."

He got dressed, grabbed his bag and unlocked bathroom door, walking out into the hallway. Kurt waited a few more minutes, grabbed his band tee, got dressed and checked his reflection in the mirror. While Charlie didn't care if he walked around with sex hair and smelling like fresh sex, Kurt only did for appearances. He brushed his hair, grabbed a cig from his bag, lit it and smoked it until it was half way gone. He threw the stomped out cigarette in the trashcan and walked out, grabbing his bag as he did.

When he planted a kiss on Blaine's lips, he didn't care if the young boy would taste the cum or cigarette smoke. Blaine didn't swallow his jizz when he gave head. Hell the Warbler barely gave head, stating it was too informal, and when he did, he spit it out. As far as Blaine knew, Kurt had told him that he did get adventurous when he was jacking off and he would taste his own cum every now and then. As he deepened the kiss, his eyes were open and locked on a smirking Charlie Fabray as the blonde was hounded off to the principal's office for smoking in class and calling the teacher a cunt.

The countertenor also didn't care that he popped a boner last in glee when Charlie texted him while waiting for his punishment from Figgins, telling him how he was going to fuck him later on. Quinn knew who he was texting and she could feel Santana's eyes bore into her skull as she watched Kurt Hummel change before her eyes.

She didn't know what was wrong with the twink, but she was going to find out.


	3. Overrated Normalcy

**Poison & Wine  
**

Kurt Hummel/male!Charlie Fabray

Set after On My Way but before Big Brother

* * *

Three_  
_Overrated Normalcy

_"The sun goes down the stars come out"_

* * *

"Holy fuck." Noah Puckerman breathed out in shock, causing all the other gleeks to turn as well. Kurt had strolled into the cafeteria wearing a leather jacket that Quinn knew belonged to Charlie, his usual tight black pants, his hair no longer styled in up-do but now falling over his eyes and, to everyone's shock- -a ear ring. It was not a click on either, Quinn had been there when Charlie took Kurt with them to get a new piercing. Kurt had gotten two, an ear ring that was a simple emerald stud and his navel piercing which he had gotten mainly because he knew Charlie found it sexy. Over the last three months, Kurt had been reverting back into his old lifestyle.

He cut classes from time to time but was always up to par with his grades. He was still acing classes and going to glee club. Sylvester, Beiste and Roz had all cause him smoking on several occasions with Charlie and a few of the Skanks. The group of female troublemakers had taken to the two and nicknamed him _Snow_ due to his fair complexion and somewhat angelic looks. Charlie and Kurt's relationship had become more suspicious to all but Quinn knew they were fucking. Kurt had long since ended his relationship with Blaine. The former Warbler still attended McKinley but he had trying to get back together with Kurt.

Quinn what would happen next. Charlie would be making their relationship more open. It started out with causal flirting, then they would make pure sexual jokes. After that it would be linking pinkies and the occasional gift. Before school let out, they would be making out against lockers, she could feel it.

"Sweet piece Hummel," Santana cooed as he took a seat practically on Charlie's lap. The male Fabray smiled and slid his hand up to the other boy's inner thigh.

"What would Burt say Kurt?" Rachel chimed in. "you're acting indecent. You've skipped Glee rehearsal for the last two weeks! Nationals are coming up and we need to focus on winning this year."

"Easy win, you and Finn stay on opposite sides of the stage and not French each other senseless." Kurt said, his entire posture composed as Charlie began palming him through his jeans. The blonde looked just as composed as he unzipped his lover's jeans and his fingers wrapped around his semi hard member.

"Kurt that's rude!" Rachel cried.

"But true." Santana mused and glanced at the pair across from her. Kurt rolled his shoulders but she could see the spark of lust in his eyes. Arousal sparked with life in those glazs depths and she knew only one thing.

Male Fabray was giving him some action under the table. She said nothing and went back to eating.

"You look like a trouble maker," Blaine put in his two cents. "And its been happening ever since he came to town." He glared at Charlie who arched an eyebrow as Kurt came in his hand.

"I didn't change," Kurt snarled, and all eyes focused on him, missing Charlie lick away the remains of cum on his fingers by a second. "And for your fucking information, Anderson, this is how I dressed and acted way before I met any of you, minus Charlie and Quinn."

"Very true," Charlie smiled. "You were so hot, all I wanted to do was bend you over a desk and fuck you till you were a spineless mess."

_You already do that_, Quinn and Kurt thought.

"Wanky, wanky." Santana purred.

"Dude that's my brother!" Finn cried.

"So? He's old enough to have sex, Hudson. Besides if you can talk about constantly talking about touching Rachel's boobs and noises she makes during sex in the locker room, I can sure as hell state my interest in fucking or being fucked by Kurt." Charlie said.

"Hey Hummel would you do male Fabray?" Puck asked.

Kurt glanced at them and looked at Charlie before back to Puck. "I fucked him in middle school so the answer is yes."

"Holy shit you weren't a virgin?" Santana asked.

"I said I fucked him, not that he fucked me." Kurt rolled his eyes. And it was true. Kurt had always been the one of top when he and Charlie got it on during their middle school days and even now. Charlie loved it when Kurt had his way with him. They had never thought about switching roles. But the idea sounded tempting now that Charlie put more thought to it.

"So you lied about not having sex," Blaine said with a kicked puppy expression. "You lied to me."

"Oh fuck off Anderson," Kurt scoffed. "You're the one who never fucked me. You constantly begged me with fuck you and yet all of my needs with unsatisfied."

Finn looked uncomfortable while everyone else looked pissed off, excluding Rachel who looked a bit red with embarrassment. Sam jumped into the argument for the first time. "That's low dude. It's not a relationship if one person's needs are kept but the others are denied."

"Evans is right." Santana scoffed.

"Word," Artie agreed.

"That's a bit cruel," Rory said.

"Are you a dolphin Charlie?" Brittany asked. Charlie shook his head. "A bi-corn?"

"Yup."

"Yay! You're just like me!" She smiled.

Charlie laughed and saw Kurt's slightly bitter expression. With a frown, he grabbed a hold of his chin and turned him towards him. "What's up Mockingjay?" he asked. "You look very displeased."

"I hate that term," he grumbled.

"Hey," Charlie began and didn't care if they were in front of others. "So I fucked others while I was away. None of them were you. I always thought of you when I had sex with you, you got me hard and you were always on my mind. I know it took me years to get back here, hell it took my sister's car accident to come back, but I'm here now and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "That was cheesy,"

Charlie smiled and ran his fingertip along his lover's lips, causing him to shudder with arousal and love. "The touch of a fingertip right?" he asked and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek.

The leather clad teen grabbed a hold of Charlie's shirt and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They blocked out the sounds of the jocks making jeers and a few students looked discomfortable but others were finding it rather hot, as Charlie tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair and then ended the kiss to start applying a nice hickey to his neck for all to see on what he had claimed as his a long time ago. With a moan from the countertenor, Charlie pulled away, revealing a purple blotch on his snow white skin.

"Hot damn I see teeth marks!" Santana cried with a lustful leer. She may be a lesbian but she did find two dudes making out and giving hickeys hot as fuck. The love bite was impressive and she knew for a fact now that her conclusion of Hummel and Fabray fucking were spot on because the marks matched the ones she had seen when Kurt had pulled up his shirt a few weeks back.

So Charlie was a biter when it came to sex.

Wanky.

"Fuck Charlie!" Kurt cried when the blonde male bit his bottom lip after another kiss.

"Sorry its just so hot to hear you curse," Charlie mumbled as he captured his lips again in another kiss.

"They're not normal," Sugar said with a grin.

"Fuck normalcy," Tina added. "It's overrated."

"Damn right," Quinn laughed.


End file.
